


Me Too

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: House Made [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gryffindor Dudley, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Possessive Harry, Public Display of Affection, Slytherin Harry, draco is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“He – keeps – staring – at – me.”</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>"What?"</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>In one swift and fluid motion, Draco shifted towards Harry, planted a hand on Harry’s silver and green tie and pulled him, crashing their lips for a searing and most obscene kiss.</i><br/>
<br/>
Dudley keeps staring at Draco and Draco's having none of that - so he snogs Harry in front of everyone in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [**tumblr**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/148873533384/fic-a-mistake-harry-potter-drarry).  
>    
>  Inspired by "Me Too" by Meghan Trainor because let's face it, that song is exactly something Draco would have on his daily 'Feel Good' playlist.

Harry looked up from his Potions essay when he heard the soft hiss coming from his friend who sat across him. Immediately he saw through Draco’s cool exterior and saw the tell-tale sign that he was clenching his jaw.

“What’s wrong?”

“The – troll.”

Harry jerked his head around to look over his shoulder, easily spotting his cousin across the library sitting with the boys from Gryffindor. Dudley’s shoulders were slumped and his head bent down over a roll of parchment. It wasn’t exactly the sight he was expecting but it _was_ strange that none of the Gryffindors were sneering or making rude gestures towards them as it was common practice and tradition between their groups to do so (unless they were under the strict supervision of Professor McGonagall).

After a moment of checking for any suspicious activity from the Gryffindors and finding _none_ , Harry turned back to Draco who still wore the hardened expression on his face.

“Did he do something?” He asked tentatively.

Though Dudley was the most aggravating person he knew next to Uncle Vernon, he didn’t incite any anger or annoyance from Harry for every little thing he did. On the other hand, ever since Draco _saw_ how Dudley was treating him during the summer when they were twelve, every little thing that Dudley seemed to do _wrong_ (even if it _wasn’t_ ) pushed Draco’s buttons. Most times Harry found it funny but he always found it endearing, too.

“He – keeps – _staring_ – at – me.”

“What?” He snapped before quickly turning his head to look back at the Gryffindor table.

Indeed, he caught Dudley staring and Harry coldly glared at him. Dudley returned the glare, tensing up and slowly turning a shade of pink. His friends had also noticed and like a synchronised herd, they turned to glare at both Harry and Draco, their essays forgotten.

He was quickly thinking up of a good spell to cast their way when he heard the sound of Draco getting up from the table. He turned in time to see Draco wave his wand over their parchment and quills, sending the items into Harry’s bag before walking around the table to stride confidently towards the Gryffindors.

Harry didn’t need any prompting, he was up on his feet with his bag slung over his shoulder and fell into step with Draco. Where Draco walked with purpose and a kind of elegance he inherited from his mother, Harry’s walk was more laidback and a bit lazy. Together they were quite a striking pair to look at, there were still people who gawked at them even though they’d been in the school for _years_ but to most of the Gryffindors, they more often than not received a variety of glares and sneers. Harry and Draco, along with their fellow Slytherins, were happy to return their sentiments two fold.

As the Gryffindors jumped to their feet at their approach and steeled their shoulders, expecting a fight or a brawl, Harry smirked lazily. What were those _idiots_ thinking? They were in the library and besides, Slytherins weren’t so crass. It’s as if they didn’t spend several years antagonizing each other.

He let his eyes roam on the Gryffindors with his cousin – Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley and Longbottom. Then he cast a brief sideways glance at Draco, who continued to give the Gryffindors a cool and disinterested glare, and wondered with great interest and _glee_ what Draco was going to do now. Harry always _enjoyed_ watching Draco plot and loved the look in his silver eyes when he did – sharp and calculating.

They were close enough for Harry to notice that Longbottom was actually shaking and pale, looking nothing like any of his friends. He looked _absolutely_ terrified. His eyes were darting from Draco to Harry then to Dudley and once again back to Draco. Though it was an amusing sight, Harry always thought Longbottom’s loyalty was misplaced and weak. It wouldn’t surprise him if Longbottom turned on Dudley one of these days (if he ever gathered the courage for it), whatever kept him loyal to Dudley was fear and that wasn’t a strong enough reason for anyone to stick.

“What the bloody hell’s your problem this time, Malfoy?” Weasley spat like venom, ever the spitfire like his red hair.

Draco scoffed and gave Weasley a pitying onceover before drawling, “shove off, Weasley, you poor excuse of a pitbull. My Mother’s peacocks have more bite than you do.”

Weasley immediately turned as red as his hair and exclaimed, “Why you –”

Draco was having none of it however and easily ignored Weasley in favour of turning his attention and ire to Dudley. Harry grinned in excitement.

“And _you_ ,” Draco directed his sharp silver eyes at Dudley, who immediately scrunched his nose. “Stop staring at me.”

Dudley turned a darker shade of red though from anger or embarrassment, Harry didn’t care to find out. A chuckle escaped him however, his cousin was looking more and more like a fat tomato waiting to burst as the seconds passed.

“I – was – not – staring! You –”

Draco jabbed a finger to Dudley’s chest, effectively shutting him up and stiffening thinking that he was being jabbed with a wand. Draco smirked.

“If I was you, I’d want to be me, too.”

Dudley turned even redder and Harry snorted at how _ridiculous_ his cousin looked. Though he stopped himself from laughing, he couldn’t stop from grinning as Dudley began sputtering. Even the other Gryffindors seemed caught off guard at Draco’s statement and Harry couldn’t blame them. Draco was always creative with his snark and comebacks.

“As much as I would _love_ to show off the beauty of thirty generations of _genetic perfection_ …”

In one swift and fluid motion, Draco shifted towards Harry, planted a hand on Harry’s silver and green tie and pulled him, crashing their lips for a searing and most obscene kiss.

Draco let out a lewd moan as he arched his body to Harry’s, only letting their thin layer of robes separate them. Harry’s cock didn’t waste any time to stand in attention – never mind they were in the library in front of the Gryffindors and anyone else who decided to pass by in that moment. In fact, being in public and being gawked at was a _positive reinforcement_ to his lust.

Hot as the kiss was, it was also brief and when Draco pushed him off like the tease that he was, Harry let out a small growl, feeling put out. _They were just getting started_ , he thought sulkily as he licked his lips and smirked. Of course, he couldn’t forget about his nasty cousin and his poor friends.

Harry shifted towards them and made an obvious show of snaking his arm around Draco’s shoulders, gently pulling their shoulders together.

“I don’t like sharing,” Harry shrugged casually and took in the different reactions of the Gryffindors, apart from Ron who paled and Dudley who turned green, the others were flushed red to their ears.

Draco let out a little mocking grunt before Harry decided to lead them out of there, bodies close and bursting with loud laughter once they were outside in the hallway.


End file.
